Water born
by bex.amor
Summary: Hi my name is Amelia, and this is the story of how i got stuck in a war i think is pointless, but their you go, i got no choice in the matter, im stuck here now...but is now my last hour or my last second...


It was 5:30 in the morning, the sun was just peiring over the earths edge. All I could see was water ahead of me and a rockie, cobble road behind me. Just a few cars passed every now and again. I wandered up to the waters edge. The salty sea laped onto my dry bare feet. I wandered further and further in. Now the water tapped me on the sholder. That didnt stop me, i walked further and further now my whole body was sumbmuged in the salty liquid. My body was not struggiling for air. i could feel my neck split at the sides. My feet bacame webbed and so did my hands. My body was no longer human. It was in it's true form, fish.

* * *

After my morning strool, i walked back to the school. Still dripping wet i strode into the main hall.

"And where have you been" inquired a man sat in a wheelchair next to a large glass stained window,

"Come on preffesor you should know that"

"true, but i want you to tell me"

"i went up to the beach sir"

"why" he asked with aggitation,

"so i could go back to were i belong, sir" she responded with a voice of a young child that lived within her,

"but you know fully well that you are not to go there on your own, if something went wrong..."

"but it wont go wrong sir, its were i belong"

"you belong here" The man bold but young turned around inhis wheelchair.

Behind me i could sence there was someone there.

"You asked for me professior" i turned to look at a man, dressed in lether with sideburns that ran all the way down his face to his chin,

"ahh Logon, perfect timing, i would like you to take Amelia up to Storm, i think she has somthing that belongs to he"

"yes sir, come on Amelia" At that i walked out of the room with Logan, down the corridor he spoke with a kind but harsh voice,

"so what you done to be in his bad books" despite the harshness in his voice i could feel as though he was trustworthy,

"i went up to the beach on my own"

"you know thats not allowed" with a silent sigh i replied with guilt in my voice

"i know"

"hey, don't think i punishing you" we stopped at the middle of the hallway, he turned to me with soft eyes he said, "next time you want to go just come and find me and i will take you"

"thanks"

"come on, she should be just through here"he pushed open te wooden door and placed his arm on the door allowing me to pass. the room was huge it must of been some kind of training room. he shut the door behind us and walked over the table on the other side of the room, "STORM" she bellowed. A woman walked over from another room to the left,

"what" she exclaimed with a sharp voice, he pointed over to me and nodded a little bit, "you could of just said so" she strolled over towards me with such purpose, "you must be Amelia"

"yes mam" she had a small laugh under hre breath,

"i believe this is yours," she pulled out my tiny little note book which i use for drawings, she passed it over to me,

"thank you, i wandered where it went"

"that s ok, your very talented, did you know that"

"thank you"

"ok you'd had better get out of here before my next lesson comes in"

"thank you"

"Longan that includes you" he pulled his hand away from the table which he was leaning on and placed it in his pocket, he walked over to me opened the door,

"come on, lets leave her to her teaching"

"thank you, miss"

"ok you 2 head off, ohh and Logan" he turned with a sort of alert in his pace, "dont forget"

"i wont" he turned and marched off down the hallway, i followed him, but his marching pace my my sprinting pace, it was so hard to keep up.

"dont forget what" i asked with curiosity

"ohh nothing, i told her i would take her training class at 5 pm"

"ohh ok"

"now you get off and go do something creative, actually before you go may i have a look in that note pad she gave you"

"of corse" i handed over my little pad, with one look inside i coluld see the surprise in his expression, "what is it"

"thes drawings are amazing, where did you learn to draw"

"i dunno, i guess its my second nature"


End file.
